suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Emptylord/Champions/B - C
Bard * **The secondary effect is no longer auto-targeted - i.e. the effect no longer "searches" for a second target and it will no longer stun people to walls at right-angles. ** After hitting an enemy, the cosmic energy will continue forward (functionally similar to Light Binding or Baleful Strike.) and the ability gains additional range (maximum increased to 1175 from 950). ** The first enemy hit will now be yanked back toward the second enemy/wall hit if they move more than 550 units away before the ability completes. This will interrupt dash abilities and airborne effects. * ** The number of chimes that spawn every 50 seconds has been increased to 3 / 4 / 5. ***Minimum time to collect 150 Chimes reduced to ~40 minutes from ~63 minutes. Blitzcrank Brand * ** Brand has sight of burning enemy champions. This does not reveal stealth. * **Pyroclasm will no longer fizzle if its current target becomes untargetable or dies, but it cannot select an untargetable enemy as a new target. **Pyroclasm can now only affect champions. Minions and monsters are no longer valid targets. **No longer priotizes champions after hitting an blazed target. ** If a target is , Pyroclasm gains an additional bounce. This can only happen once per enemy champion. ** Pyroclasm can now select Brand as a target and will heal him. ** Pyroclasm will prioritize champions that have not yet been targeted or have been targeted the fewest times, but will prefer targets that have further targets in range over isolated targets. Caitlyn * ** ** Now deals 0.5% bonus damage for every 1% of her critical strike chance. *** 375 / 712.5 / 1150 Cassipoeia * **Renamed Serpent's Curse. **Revised stack bonuses: ***100 Stacks: 1 Evolution Point ***250 Stacks: +25% cooldown reduction and 1 Evolution Point ***500 Stacks: +30% ability power and 1 Evolution Point **Evolution points can be spent to augment one of Cassiopeia's basic abilities. ***Noxious Blast: "Noxious Blast debuffs enemies on each instance of damage, increasing the damage they take from subsequent poisons by 10% for 4 seconds (stacking up to 5 times)." ***Miasma: "Miasma's radius will now increased to 400 over the duration." ***Twin Fang: "Twin Fang will restore health." * **Improved the collision detection with champions using dashes or being moved around by knock-back. * **No longer applies a damage amplifier. Cho'Gath *General **Base size reduced. **Attack speed growth reduced to 1% from 1.44%. **Movement speed reduced to 300 from 345. This is the lowest in the game. * ** Cho'Gath starts the game with 6 stacks of Hunger, which grants him bonuses per stack. He loses these bonus in exchange for other bonuses as he gains Feast stacks. **Cho'Gath gains the following bonuses for every stack of Hunger: ***+1% attack speed growth ***+10 movement speed ***+1 health regeneration growth **Cho'Gath gains the following bonuses for every stack of Feast: ***+15 health growth (Cho'Gath will restore health equal to the amount gained.) ***+10 attack range ***Increased size (More so than granted on live.) ***+2 seconds Well Fed duration * (revised) ** Cho'Gath turns to face the target location and begins channeling for up to 2 seconds, increasing the damage of Rupture over the 2 seconds and the radius-of-effect over the first 1 second. If the channel is interrupted, Rupture is put on on a reduced 2 second cooldown. ** Cho'Gath causes a mass of spikes to erupt from the ground at the target location, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies hit by 50% for 2 seconds. If Cho'Gath channeled for at least 1 second, Rupture will also knock-up enemies hit. **Cooldown reduced to 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds from 9 at all ranks. * **Cho'Gath can now cast Feral Scream either as a cone or as a point-blank area of effect by targeting himself. ***Self target radius implemented at 325 units. * ** * **Damage versus champions reduced to 250 / 375 / 500 from 300 / 475 / 650 . **Damage versus minions and monsters reduced to 500 / 750 / 1000 from 1000 . **In addition to 1 Feast stack, Cho'Gath also gains "Well Fed" for 6 seconds. ** Cho'Gath's Rupture channels twice as fast, Feral Scream hits over a larger area and Vorpal Spikes deals double damage. Corki * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 500 from 550. ** Attack speed per level reduced to 1% from 2.3%. ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 325. *Visual Upgrade ** Corki's copter now has three distinctive weapons - the cannon, the gatling gun and the missile launcher. ** Corki now possesses a back-up weapon which he uses while his copter is overheating. ** : Corki leans over the side of his ROFLCopter and uses a pistol. ** : Corki pops open the lid of his UFO and uses a laser gun. * General ** Now utilizes the Heat mechanic. *** Corki's abilities have no cost. His secondary resource bar instead displays his Heat. Corki starts the game with 0 Heat and can have a maximum of 100. Corki will generate Heat whenever he casts an ability and will Overheat if he reaches 100, preventing him from casting his abilities for 6 seconds while his Heat depletes to 0. Heat will decay at a rate of 10 per second if Corki has not cast an ability in the last 4 seconds, increasing to 20 per second after 2.5 seconds. * **Corki's copter grants him 20% bonus attack speed, which doubles to 40% while above 50 Heat. This bonus is lost entirely while overheated. * ** Range increased to 925 from 825. ** Cost changed to 20 Heat from 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 mana. ** Damage type changed to physical from magical. ** Damage changed to 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 / 230 from 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280 . * **Moved to W instead of E. **Active changed to a toggle. **Cost changed to 5 heat per half second that increases to 10 after 5 seconds from 50 mana. **Cooldown reduced to 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 from 16. The cooldown now starts on toggle-off. **Damage reduced to 13 / 23 / 33 / 43 / 53 from 20 / 32 / 44 / 56 / 68 . ** No longer shreds armor. ** Gatling Gun can now critically strike - dealing 100% bonus damage. This is calculated per enemy hit and not across all enemies hit. *** 26 / 46 / 66 / 86 / 106 . This is unaffected by modifiers from items. * **Moved to E instead of W. ** Corki jettisons himself 500 units in the target direction, dealing magic damage in a cone behind him and slowing them by 50% for 1.5 seconds. Corki takes the opportunity to vents his copter's engine, reducing his heat by 40. ***Dash range reduced to 500 from 800. ***Damage changed to an instantaneous 80 / 120 / 180 / 230 / 280 from 150 / 225 / 300 / 375 / 450 over 3 seconds. ***Cost removed (previously 100 mana). * **Cooldown changed to 10 seconds from a barrage system (2 second static; 12 / 10 / 8 second recharge time). ** The cooldown of Missile Barrage is displayed on-screen and there is a Sweet Spot partway into the cooldown wherein Corki can active Missile Barrage to perform a Quick Reload, instantly refreshing the cooldown of Missile Barrage and readying a Big One for 5 seconds. If Corki attempts to Quick Reload and fails, his missile launcher locks up and the cooldown is extended to 10 seconds. ***Corki cannot perform a Quick Reload while silenced or otherwise unable to activate abilities. ***The Sweet Spot is ~0.5 seconds and starts around 4 seconds into the cooldown. ***Corki cannot perform a Quick Reload during the first 0.5 seconds of the cooldown or the last 2 second cooldown, to accommodate for latency-related double-casts or trigger-happy clicking near the end of the cooldown. ***Big Ones are no longer available every third missile and are only available on Quick Reloads. **Cost changed to 20 Heat from 20 Mana. **Damage type changed to physical from magic. **Damage changed to 80 / 130 / 180 from 100 / 180 / 260 . **Big One damage changed to 120 / 195 / 270 from 150 / 270 / 390 .